De noches y fugas
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Alfred F. Jones le hace una visita nocturna a su doncella, Alice Kirkland, pero claro, su familia, en especial el padre y un rabioso escocés no debían enterarse de lo que hicieron esa noche, pero claro, el extranjero carece de suerte y todo el mundo se entera, tiene que correr por su vida. USxFem!UK, AU. Para Solitudely.


Basado en el juego "Assassin's creed 2" donde Ezio Auditore le hace una visita a Cristina, una nocturna e insinuante. Dedicado especialmente a Solitudely, que ama con la intensidad de mil soles a Ezio Auditore, y quién no, todo un coqueto, aquí va, espero te guste.

**Pareja: **AlfredxAlice -Estados UnidosxFem!Inglaterra.  
**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales, AU, época colonial, chicas con ostentosos y vaporosos vestidos, también padres dando a sus hijas en matrimonio.

Las calles eran peligrosas esa noche, había demasiados guardias y la familia de los Kirkland vigilaban la entrada principal como perros carroñeros, incluso el hermano mayor, Scott Kirkland, se había puesto a hacer turno, eso era un sinónimo de "por aquí pasas siendo hombre y sales siendo mujer", Alfred F. Jones, el osado y guapo -quizás suicida enamorado- no por esas cosas se iba a rendir, en el balcón de ese edificio, arriba, allí… en el segundo piso… estaba Alice, tendría que imitar a un simio y escalar, pero bueno, siempre ha jugado con su hermano y con su padre a esos juegos, incluso más extremos, era imposible que le costara subir sólo unos cinco metros.

No la veía hace tiempo, se asustó como todo un semental detrás de un viejo barril al ver unos guardias rondando, joder, le podría pegar a esos feos, era claro, pero no quería que Scott lo viniera a molestar y redoblara la vigilancia. Miró hacia los lados, el callejón parecía desierto otra vez, arrojó un par de piedritas a la gran ventana.

–¡A-lice! ¡oye Alice! ¡abre, no seas malita, anda, andaaa! –ese era Jones, la disimulación hecha persona.

El ventanal del segundo piso se abrió levemente, dejando ver una chica con un vestido de la época celeste con tonalidades blancas, Alfred se sonrojó un momento, se veía sumamente angelical, más con el cabello revuelto sin sus dos características coletas, los lentes debían estar olvidados en algún lugar de su tocador, Jones suspiró enamorado.

–¿Quién anda allí? ¿tengo que recurrir a la guardia cejona? –

–¡Soy yo, Alice! ¡y ten piedad, oh god, todo menos tu desgraciado hermano! –

La muchacha sonrió sutilmente con elegancia, cruzándose de brazos con una postura segura y elegante. –Sabía que eras tú, Alfred, nadie se queda allí parado sin correr gaymente por su vida cuando menciono a la guardia cejona que custodia la casa…–

–¿Y qué dices Alice? No nos hemos visto en tiempo y…–

–¿Quieres entrar, no? –elevó una ceja, Alfred le miró como un cachorrito. –Bueno, puedes pasar, pero rápido, y sólo un momento, asegúrate de no romper algo.

–No te preocupes, Alice, con un momento me basta. –sonrió el americano escalando hacia la ventana.

–Ya lo sé. – Alice sonrió con maldad, Alfred comprendió la indirecta, su doncella le estaba diciendo impotente. La muchacha lo veía trepar para luego deslizar su hermosa y fina figura de vuelta al tocador.

–B-Bueno… no literalmente. –insistió Jones, la chica emitió una risa mirando de reojo y echándole llave a su cuarto.

Alfred entró por la ventana con agilidad y corrió hasta ella hasta enredarla en sus brazos, no era necesario demasiado detalle para saber lo que pasaría luego de días postergando el deseo y anhelo de verse, de tocarse, de exclamar sus nombres. Alfred profundizó un suave beso mientras desacomodaba el hermoso vestido y ambos fueron cayendo a la cama y dieron rienda a sus pasiones, después de todo, ambos son jóvenes, aunque la inglesa algo más centrada que ese extranjero, ocultando sus gemidos en el hombro de su amado, no quería que toda la casa se despertara.

Los dos reposaban en las sábanas a la mañana siguiente, tranquilos, durmiendo, cuando Alfred… siente un ruido, oh mierda, oh fucking shit, salta como si le hubieran dado cuerda de la cama, desnudo, Alice enarca una ceja curiosa de los dotes de su hombre mientras se sienten los pasos más fuerte, Alfred se está colocando la ropa a una velocidad impresiónate, Kirkland le miraba relajada y desnuda, sintiéndose una diosa completa en la cama al ver de esa manera tan histérica al joven ruidoso de quien se enamoró.

–¡Alice, Alice! –llamó una voz masculina, seguramente el padre, Alfred estaba pálido, no más le faltaban los puros zapatos y la camisa. La chica era malvada, sólo reía, ni asustada estaba de lo que le diría su padre. –¡Despierta, tu prometido está por llegar! –Alfred chistó los dientes ante la palabra prometido, como si él permitiría que su doncella estuviera con otro.

La chica le señaló el lugar secreto donde estaba la camisa, los pasos ya eran nítidos y la voz parecía salir de detrás de la puerta.

–Vamos hija mía… ¿Tan horrible es ese francés? –suspiraba y por fin entró colocando la llave de repuesto, un chiquillo arreglándose la camisa, una chica con la mirada seria y decidida tendida en la cama desnuda.

–¡Hijo de putaaaaa, que mierda pasa aquí! ¿quién eres? –el padre agarró lo primero a la vista, una peineta, Alfred temblaba de miedo, claro que no por la peineta, vio a Scott en el patio contrario, aún despierto el muy hijo de puta, escucharía a su padre gritando y le daría caza, tendrían su trasero en el comedor…

Sí, ya lo veía venir.

El padre explotó, poco le falto para que le estallara la cabeza y corrió hacia el pobre e indefenso Alfred que saltaba por la ventana.

–¡Per-perdón señor… yo sólo! ¡pido clemencia! –decía ya abajo, en la segura calle, claro, si allí no estuviera el pelirrojo.

–¡Te mataré bastardo, mi pobre e inocente Alice ha sido corrompida! –la chica botó una pequeña carcajada ante eso, que ingenuo es su padre.

–¡Calma, no hay que ponernos así! –intentaba el americano.

–¡Guardias, hijo, Scott Kirkland! ¡tráiganme su cabeza! –ordenó fiero.

El león de pelaje rojo sonrió enfurecido mientras lamía sádicamente el arma que portada, a Alfred se le erizaron los pelos, ese cejón sobre protector de hermanas lindas viene hacia él, y de seguro no se tragaría lo del amor verdadero ni nada de eso. Todo el mundo empezó a perseguirlo, trepó por las paredes, corrió del maniático de Scott que era increíblemente rápido, sintió miedo.

–¡Vamos, no hay que ponernos violentos! –Scott le arrojó un cuchillo. –Me has confundido con otra persona…–rió, ahora Scott le arrojó un martillo, wuau, eso fue peligroso. –Ella necesitaba que la ayudara….con ciertas cosas…–otra vez esa risa rara.

Los guardias se dispersaban, el único que seguía el rastro de Jones era el pelirrojo, aunque estaba algo más cansado, no había dormido por hacer turno.

–¡Soy "casi" inocente Scotty, créeme! –

–¡Y yo te voy a "casi" matar! ¡hijo de puta, no toques a mi hermana maldito mundano! –

Y eso fue la persecución más larga de la vida, Alfred se logró mezclar con la multitud, el escocés rechinó los dientes, vuelve a ver a ese vagabundo extranjero y le arrancará la cabeza, o como bien dice Alfred, le cortará el trasero y lo pondrá arriba de su chimenea. Alfred suspiró a medio morir, mucha adrenalina para una estrella como él, se sintió espantado al estar apunto de morir, pero verla a ella una vez más… valía la pena, además, eso no era nada, cuando realmente arriesgaría la vida es cuando cancele el matrimonio de Alice con esa rana… allí sí que correrá sangre, porque se la raptará y serán felices, aquí no habrá una tragedia como la de Romeo y Julieta.

Sonrió, definitivamente no lo habrá, no habrá un final feliz si no es con su doncella.

**N.A: **Espero que les haya gustado, como les dije, está basado en el juego, pero con escenas cambiadas y un escocés furioso, y sé que Alfred evitará el compromiso, lo sé, y será épico. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, siento haberme ausentado tanto, volveré completamente el fin de semana, hasta no me querrán de vuelta, extrañé tanto este lugar -gay mode on-…. y que viva el USxUK! :DDDDDD


End file.
